stranger with my face
by obsessed53
Summary: Rose has nightmares every night, hear strange voices and gets flashbacks of a mysterious car crash. will she uncover the mystery that is her life?
1. prologue

_Squealing tires, burning rubber, flames, the last thing I heard was the sound of my twin sister screaming before I passed out._

I jolted out of bed gasping for air. Then I heard a soft melodic voice.

"Rose…" she whispered. I franticly looked around searching for the source of the voice. But after two minutes of just standing there I heard nothing more. I grabbed my robe and my lucky pillow and walked to the guys dorms not bothering to watch out for any guardians. When I found room 213 I knocked once.

"Rose…" that voice again... I knocked a little harder…

"Rose…" I felt my eyes start to water…

"Rose…" I was about to knock again when the door opened. He took one look at my tear streaked face and let me in. I walked over to his bed and put my head in my hands.

"Did you hear the voices again?" I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no. I've told him about my dream before but we can't really do anything about it because it's a dream but he said I should go to counseling for the voices but I refused to sit in a room with someone who thinks I'm crazy evaluating me to see just how crazy I am.

"Do you think you can fall back asleep?" I shrugged and laid my head in his lap. He drew circles on my back until I fell asleep.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$$##$$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$

"Ro time to wake up" I groaned

"Five more minutes" I could picture him smirking.

"Your five minutes ended when I got out the shower" reluctantly I got up kissed him. His face turned serious. "How you feeling" I shrugged

"I don't know what the dreams are about mom never told me about anything that would cause traumatic dreams- then again I haven't seen her in15 years either so…" I trailed off. He sent me to go take a shower.

When I got out I changed into loose shorts and a tank top for training. He walked me to the gym then went to the feeders.

"Rose…" that voice sounded again right before I opened the door. The hair on my neck stood up.

"Rose…I need help…" the voice rang in my head the rest of the day. _Rose…I need help._

**THAT'S MY STORY WHO DO YOU THINK THE VOICE IS? AND WHO ROSE'S BOYFRIEND?**


	2. we meet

I was spooked for the rest of the day I couldn't eat or focus I didn't even annoy the hell out of Stan in class. When ever I tried to talk to someone that voice sounded again _rose… I need your help…_

"Ro you ok" I gave him a weak smile and nodded. He gave me an I'm-not-dumb-you've-been-acting-weird-all-day look and pulled me of to the side.

"So how you really feeling" I shrugged

"I –" _ROSE...HELP ME! _I shuddered and ran all the way to my room with that voice yelling my name.

_ROSE…_

_ROSE…_

_ROSE…_

_ROSE… _

I locked my self in my bathroom slid down my wall covering my ears. I rocked back and forth for a while until I felt two arms snake around my shaking form… then I broke down I cried, sniffled, and hiccupped until I fell asleep.

But if I thought I was going to get a break-I wasn't because the voice got louder and this time it came with a face it had chestnut brown hair, brown eyes like mine in fact she looked exactly like me. Minus the scratches on her arms the big bloody gash on her forehead.

"_Who are you?" I asked her_

"_I'm your twin-"_

"Rose wake up" he shook me. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"You freak out in the hallway when I asked you what happened, lock yourself in the bathroom I had to get the dorm matron to open the door for me then I see you crying on the floor yelling leave me alone"

"Oh"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on because it seems like your dreams are getting worse?"

"I'll explain everything but I have to call my mom first" I got up went over to my computer and searched the Szelske family guardians. I saw my moms' name I clicked on it and her email address came up.

_Dear mom,_

_Can you call the school or send me a phone or even email me back sometime. I really need you mom._

_Sincerely,_

_Always abandoned _

I got up and laid my head on his lap. "When did my life become such a mess?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question" I rolled my eyes

"Shut up"

_Rose…can you here me? _I stiffened.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The voice cant you here it"

"No…"

"Oh my god I really am going crazy"

* * *

**Review!**


	3. projecting

_**So guys I feel like a awful for not updating so I will try to make this chapter a great one.**_

I heard my computer make a notification noise telling me I had an email. And guess who it was. Miss Janine Hathaway.

_Rose I have a job to do , and I dont have time to coddle you so focus on your guardian studies._

I dont see her for years yet she doesn't ask me what's wrong or how I'm doing. But I guess I kind of expected that. When I show Christian the email he almost set my computer on firebut since it was five minutes till curfew the dorm lady came and escorted him out of my room. But now my room eerily quiet I couldn't fall asleep I'm fear of being haunted again but I was so exhausted from being woken out of my sleep every day for the past two Weeks that when the face showed up again I couldn't wake my self back up.

_'Rose... don't be afraid please just let me talk.' _

I was trying so hard to wake up but I just couldn't.

_' my name is Rosalie Jones and I'm your sister'_

_'your lying I'm an only child, besides I'm a Hathaway'_

_'No Rose your whole life has been a lie'_

_'why are you haunting me I'm pretty sure my boyfriend thinks I'm crazy because of you'_

_'Rose I have been trying trying so hard to find you, I've learned how to project myself to you but everytime I call you, you run away and think your crazy'_

_'well sorry for thinking I'm hearing things and what do you mean by being able to project your self to me?'_

_'well I've been thinking about finding you a lot lately then all of a sudden your with some guy-'_

_'my boyfriend' I said cutting her off. she gave me a confused look._

_'what?'_

_'my boyfriend-Christian'_

_"yea whatever so all of a sudden I see you with Christian not at all knowing how I got there, I tried to touch you but you just shivered like you were cold and snuggled with him' _

_'so what do you want from me?'_

_'I'm trapped in a basement of my foster parents house they turned strigoi and they feed off my then beat me up and lock me up again' I didn't know what to say I felt so bad for her but it wasn't like I could leave the academy. Christan told me about how his parents turned strigoi and his aunt barely held the strigoi off until the guardians came and got out alive with a big scar down her face._

_'I could send some guardians to-'_

_'No Rose don't trust the guardians' Don't trust the guardians? I'm trusting them right now by sleeping._

_'why n-' _

_'Rose you're waking up see you s-' _

Then I woke up.

**So what did you think? I know it was short 520 + words but I think it was appropriate to stop there. **

**muah,**

**I love all of you guys **

**sincerely,**

** obsessed53**


	4. adpt

This is very important I'm putting ALL MY STORIES up for adoption and its first come first serve. If you are interested please pm me.

But I want credit in the chapters that I created.

If you do not post the story within the span of a month I will handit over to the next person that pm's me. (and I follow the people that I give my stories to so I'll know)

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! -just kidding

p.s every story that I write will be up for adopting after about 5-7 chapters. :)


End file.
